Raindrops
by prussianpancakes7
Summary: Emil was trying to do his homework on a particularly rainy day, but Leon wants to do something else instead. (Warning! Boy x boy, smut, basically PWP. Fluffy, too Hope you enjoy.)


The rain hit against the windowsill, making a _tap, tap, tap_ sound that sounded much like the Chinese boy next to him repeatedly tapping his pencil on the table. The sound was driving Emil to the point of insanity. The poor boy was behind on his homework and was unable to catch up, due to his idiot boyfriend.

Leon seemed to fidget even more as the clock ticked. Emil couldn't focus on anything. All he could hear was _tap, tap, tap…_

"Jesus fucking christ, Leon! Cut it out!" he hissed, but Leon just looked at him with his expressionless face.

"Sorry."

Emil scowled and turned back to his pile of homework. He was able to focus then, but he was again caught off guard when Leon jumped onto him and pressed their lips together. He squeaked in surprise, completely shocked at the sudden movement.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had started. Despite it being so short, it left Emil staring at Leon in complete bewilderment.

"What the hell was that for?" he inquired, trying to act like he was angry. "What did I say about kissing me out of the blue?" Leon shrugged.

"You just looked so focused. It was so adorable~" he stated. Emil sat up with a pout.

"I'm not adorable."  
"Yes you are. You are the most adorable person ever."

Emil rolled his eyes. He picked up his pencil, ready to work on his homework that he so yearned to finish. But he was again, distracted as Leon attacked him again, but this time kissing him more passionately than before.

_What is up with him today…?_ Emil wondered. He attempted to push him off but gave up trying when Leon showed no sign of getting off.

He felt something wet brush his bottom lip, most likely Leon's tongue, so he parted his lips slightly. The taller boy slipped his tongue in, exploring every centimeter of Emil's mouth. The two attempted to fight for dominance, but Leon won, as Emil eventually gave up trying as Leon was really putting up a fight.

Leon pushed the Icelander down onto the couch, kissing him deeper. A soft moan his lips, although he didn't realize it. Leon smirked, pulling away to remove his shirt. After pulling the cloth over his head, he reached to get rid of Emil's shirt, but he objected.

"Do I have to?" He complained. Leon stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"Not if you don't want to...," he explained. "But why not?"

Emil shrugged, brushing a strand of snow white hair out of his violet eyes. Leon tugged at his shirt.

"Tell me," he said, a hint of persistence in his voice.

"I don't like my body," he stated, in a voice so tiny he wasn't sure if the other had heard him. But he did, so he wrapped his arms around the Icelander in an attempt to embrace him. He pressed their lips together so softly that he wouldn't be surprised if Emil didn't even feel it.

"Wúlùn zěnyàng, wǒ dūhuì yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ." he said, burying his nose into the the snow white hair that smelled wonderful due to the shampoo Emil used. Said person sniffed.

"You know I can't understand you," he stated. Leon smiled softly.

"I know," he said. "Are you going to, like, take off your shirt now?"

Emil rolled his eyes. This boy was very odd.

"Fine… but don't laugh," he muttered, pulling off the shirt. Leon smirked, attacking his neck seconds after the shirt came off of Emil. He gasped, his head being thrown back as as the asian boy peppered kisses all over his neck.

"L-Leon, wait," he interjected. Leon lifted his head, looking at him.

"Hm?"

"Can we take this to the bedroom…?" inquired Emil. Leon nodded, picking up the smaller boy and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Emil's face exploded in what seemed like a million shades of red.

"I can carry my own damn self…!" he cried. Leon shook his head.

"You're light enough for me to carry," he implied. "Besides, it's totally cute when you're flustered."  
Emil pouted, allowing himself to be carried to the bedroom, as there was no point in trying to stop him.

Seconds later, Emil was set down on the bed as Leon kissed him again. This time, it was more lustful as they both knew what they wanted. Leon tugged on Emil's sweatpants, wanting them off. He did as he wished, pulling them off and kicking them into the mess that were the blankets. Leon followed shortly after.

He moved his hands to the smaller boy's length, stroking it ever so slightly. Emil squirmed slightly at his touch. Leon eventually lowered himself and took the length into his mouth. Emil covered his face with his hand, trying to suppress him moans. Although, a few did manage to slip out of his mouth.

He panted as Leon's tongue worked it's magic. Eventually he could feel himself coming close to climaxing.

"L-Leon…! I'm g-going to...," He was unable to finish his sentence as an unfamiliar wave of pleasure rippled through him. He shuddered as he came, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes.

Eyes still shut, he felt a pair of lips press against his own. This time, it was a lot softer. He sighed in content, still shivering from his climax.

Leon set Emil's legs over his shoulder, ready to enter him. Emil's cheeks turned a rosy pink at what Leon was about to do.

"Tell me when to stop, okay?" he told him, looking him dead in the eye. Emil nodded, burying his face into the crook of the asian's neck.

Emil bit hard into Leon's shoulder as Leon's length entered him, pain shooting up his back. But the pain soon was replaced with pleasure as Leon began to move. He, again, tried to muffle his moans by covering his mouth with his hand, but Leon moved it away.

"It's fine," he assured. Emil nodded, burying his nose into his chest. Leon held onto him tight as each thrust gained speed.

Emil moaned softly, pleasure ripping through him. He dug his nails into the small of Leon's back, closing his eyes.

Leon thrusted at a different angle, causing a loud moan to escape Emil's lips.

"A-ah! There, L-Leon…!" he cried out. Leon smiled softly. So he had found his sweet spot.

He kept thrusting at that same angle, each thrust earning a moan from the Icelander. Leon began stroking Emil's length, earning more moans from the smaller boy.

"L-Le… d-don't do that…," he squeaked out. "I'm going t-to climax…."

Leon smirked, whispering comforting words into his ear, causing the boy to shudder.

"It's okay, let it out," he assured in a soft, gentle voice. Emil nodded, shivering slightly. Emil moaned loudly a final time as he buried his face into Leon's neck, arms wrapped tightly around his back. He shuddered as he climaxed a second time that night, letting out soft moans and whimpers. Leon climaxed shortly after him, moaning slightly while holding the now fragile boy close to his chest. He made sure to pull out before lying down next to Emil, who was panting, still recovering from the climax.

He brushed a strand of hair off of the boy's pale skin. He looked so angelic, lying there with his eyes closed, still in bliss. He leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, earning a small sigh from the Icelander.

"No matter what, I will always love you."

And they softly drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

**A/N: *****AGGRESSIVELY SPRAYS SELF WITH HOLY WATER***

**jesus fucking christ this was hard to write **

**Anyways, it's done. I hope you liked it. HongIce is one of my many OTPs. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
